Piraka
Piraka byli sześcioma Skakdi, którzy zbiegli z szeregów Mrocznych Łowców i zebrali się razem, by zdobyć Kanohi Ignikę, Maskę Życia, skrytą na wyspie Voya Nui. Historia Sześciu Skakdi, którzy w przyszłości stworzyli Piraka, zostało zwerbowanych do Mrocznych Łowców w niemalże tym samym czasie - dwaj z nich, Hakann i Vezok, byli złodziejami, którzy nieumyślnie rywalizowali z najemnikami o zdobycie kamienia Makoki, podczas gdy pozostałych zebrano z różnych zakątków wszechświata. Nim dołączyli do organizacji, Ancient nazwał Vezoka "Piraka", co było matorańskim przekleństwem oznaczającym złodzieja i mordercę. Skakdi często wykonywali razem misje, takie jak uwolnienie Smoka Kanohi. W jednym momencie pięciu z nich wszczęło bunt, ale zostali szybko powstrzymani i ukarani przez The Shadowed One. thumb|right|200px|Vezon oddzielony z Vezoka Usłyszawszy pogłoski o pokonaniu Makuty Teridaxa, Skakdi opuścili szeregi Mrocznych Łowców, ochrzcili siebie mianem "Piraka" i wyruszyli, by splądrować Mangaię i sprawdzić te plotki. Po odnalezieniu kryjówki Teridaxa zaczęli ją przeszukiwać, wpierw trafiając na roztrzaskany pancerz Makuty. W zbrojowni Hakann znalazł Włócznię Fuzji i przez przypadek wystrzelił nią w Vezoka, wydzielając z niego połowę jego esencji - Vezona. Teridax, wciąż obecny w komnacie pod postacią energii, telepatycznie wpłynął na siedmiu Skakdi, wszczepiając w ich umysły koncepcję znalezienia Kanohi Igniki. Vezon uciekł z włócznią, podczas gdy Piraka starli się z dwoma Mana Ko, od których uciekli. Wychodząc na powierzchnię wyspy Mata Nui, Piraka użyli kanistrów Toa Mata, by dotrzeć na Voya Nui, gdzie znajdowała się Ignika. Po przybyciu udało im się oszukać lokalnych Matoran, którzy uwierzyli, że byli oni Toa, i rozkazali im zbudować twierdzę oraz opróżniać z lawy Górę Valmai, gdzie spodziewali się znaleźć Ignikę. Piraka udawali parokrotnie, że pomagają Matoranom, aż w końcu dowiedzieli się, jak użyć esencji Teridaxa - Antidermis - i wykorzystali ją, by zniewolić większość Matoran. thumb|left|150px|Thok i Reidak w starciu z Axonnem Gdy Matoranie kontynuowali zlecone im zadania, Piraka przemierzali wyspę i napotkali opór w postaci członka Zakonu Mata Nui imieniem Axonn oraz grupki Matoran, którzy umknęli działaniu Antidermis. Śledząc Axonna, Vezok i Avak zniszczyli jaskinię pełną historycznych zapisków. W międzyczasie Thok i Reidak stanęli do walki z członkiem Zakonu. Jednakże, nim Axonn mógł wykończyć dwóch Piraka, pojawił się Brutaka, zbiegły członek Zakonu sprzymierzony z Zaktanem, i pokonał wojownika. Niedługo później na wyspie pojawili się Toa Nuva, również szukający Igniki, lecz z pomocą Brutaki Piraka udało się ich pokonać. Zaktan nakazał pozostałym wrzucić ich do wulkanu, lecz w tym momencie ten wybuchł, odstraszając pięciu Piraka, którzy zostawili Toa na pastwę nadchodzącej lawy. Toa Nuva udało się uciec i sprzymierzyć z ruchem oporu. Razem przypuścili szturm na fortecę Piraka, ale zostali pokonani przez Brutakę. Krótko po przesłuchaniu Matorańskich buntowników Vezok napotkał świeżo utworzoną drużynę, Toa Inika, a po przegranej walce z nimi uciekł. Inika nawet nie próbowali go śledzić. Po kilku wewnętrznych walkach Piraka zaczęli otwarcie opierać się rządom Zaktana i zaczęli rozmyślać nad sposobem pokonania Brutaki. Użyli do tego mocy Vezoka, mieszcząc ją w kuli Zamor, przy użyciu której planowali ukraść energię Brutaki. Toa Inika wkrótce najechali twierdzę i zaczęli walkę z Piraka. Podczas starcia Hakann opuścił towarzyszy i użył kuli Zamor na Brutace. Jednakże, Thok domyślił się, co Hakann chciał zrobić, i dotknął go, przez co energia Brutaki została równo rozdzielona między nimi dwoma. Przy użyciu nowej potęgi pokonali pozostałych Piraka oraz Toa Inika i zmusili Brutakę, by wyjawił im położenie Kanohi Igniki. Axonn pomógł Toa Inika w przygotowaniach do nadchodzących walk, a Inika połączyli siły z pozostałymi Piraka, by pokonać Thoka i Hakanna. Piraka stworzyli Zamor, który miał odwrócić działanie kuli Hakanna, i podarowali go Toa. Podczas bitwy Hewkiiemu udało się trafić Thoka i Hakanna kulą Zamor, zwracając Brutace jego moc. Nim kula ich dotknęła, Thok i Hakann spowodowali eksplozję, która powaliła Toa Inika i ujawniła wejście do 777 Schodów. Thok i Hakann ponownie nawiązali współpracę z pozostałymi Piraka i wspólnie ruszyli w głąb schodów. Po drodze, w Strefie Koszmarów, stanęli naprzeciwko Irnakka, przerażającej istoty z legend ich gatunku. Zaktanowi udało się jednak pokonać iluzję i grupa ruszyła dalej. Później zostali uwięzieni w sześciu kamiennych klatkach z przełącznikami, które zostały ustawione przez Wielkie Istoty. Pozbawiony ciała głos poinformował ich, że jeśli wszyscy w tym samym momencie pociągną za przełącznik, zostaną uwolnieni, lecz jeśli jeden z nich zrobi to przed pozostałymi tylko on zostanie uwolniony. Piraka zgodzili się pociągnąć za przełączniki w tym samym momencie, jednak Reidak zdradził ich, przez co wszyscy wpadli do basenu pełnego mutagennej wody, która zaczęła powoli wpływać na ich fizjologię. Strumienie ognia zaczęły ku nim opadać, podgrzewając wodę, jednak Piraka udało się uciec podwodnym tunelem. W końcu dotarli do pomieszczenia pełnego lawy, z którego prowadził pojedynczy most, i opuszczając je pozostawili pułapki przy bramie. Toa Inika ruszyli za nimi, lecz Kongu przez przypadek sprawił, że most zapadł się wskutek działania jego mocy powietrza. Piraka weszli do Komnaty Życia, gdzie znaleźli Vezona, który został strażnikiem Igniki - sama maska scaliła się z jego głową. Vezon zaoferował im Ignikę w zamian za życie Vezoka, lecz ostatecznie ujawnił, że nie mógł się oddzielić od Igniki, nawet gdyby chciał. Gdy przypomnieli mu, że dzierżył Włócznię Fuzji, Vezon użył jej, by scalić Vezoka i Reidaka w jedną istotę, po czym rozkazał jej zaatakować Piraka. Gdy pozostali Skakdi zostali pokonani, Vezon cofnął działanie włóczni. Piraka obudzili się później i byli świadkiem, jak Ignika wylatuje z komnaty. Zbierając siły, Skakdi ruszyli za Toa Inika. Maska wpadła do wód otaczających Voya Nui i opadła na dno. Piraka chcieli zaatakować Toa Inika, ale gdy ci spotkali się z Toa Nuva, Axonnem, i członkiem Zakonu Botarem, który niósł pokonanego Brutakę, zdecydowali się poczekać na lepszy moment. Wskutek wystawienia na działanie mutagenu Piraka powoli przemienili się w oddychające pod wodą istoty i stracili swoje ciała, z których zostały jedynie kręgosłup i głowa. Kompletna przemiana odbyła się, gdy wciąż byli na lądzie, i zmusiła ich do wejścia do wody, bowiem zaczęli się dusić. Podróżując w dół Korytarza, Piraka natknęli się na plemię Zyglaków i zabili ich. Zmutowani Piraka zaatakowali Toa Inika - przemienionych w Toa Mahri - gdy ci podróżowali w górę Korytarza wraz z Matoranami Mahri Nui. Zaktan pojmał Matoran, gdy pozostali Piraka starli się z Toa. Jednakże, zarówno oni, jak i Toa stracili przytomność przez elektryczny atak Axonna. Piraka zostali później zabrani przez Zakon Mata Nui celem ich przesłuchania i uwięzieni w zbiorniku wodnym na Daxii - w zbiorniku obok przebywał tyran Karzahni, zaś w celi naprzeciwko mieszkał przez jakiś czas Vezon. Zakon przesłuchał ich i wydobył informacje, po czym zostawił ich uwięzionych na Daxii, bowiem przestępstwa Piraka nie były wystarczająco ciężkie, by uwięzić ich w Otchłani. Zaktan ostatecznie dobił targu z Zakonem - w zamian za swoją wolność miał doprowadzić Toa Hagah do Teridaxa. Po wejściu do Procesora Rdzenia wraz z Toa Hagah i Makutą Miserixem, Zaktan został pozornie zabity przez Teridaxa dźwiękowym szumem. Udało mu się jednak przeżyć. Teridax, po przejęciu władzy nad Wszechświatem Matoran, zniszczył Daxię. Pozostali Piraka przeżyli i zostali zabrani na Zakaz, gdzie wrzucono ich do kadzi pełnej Zenergizowanej Protodermis i scalono z przedstawicielami innych gatunków. Zaktan, ciężko ranny, w tajemnicy wyłonił się z pobliskiego jeziora i wskoczył do kadzi. Ze zbiornika wyłoniła się Złotoskóra Istota i zaczęła spełniać życzenia Skakdi - między innymi zniewoliła znajdujących się w pobliżu Toa Mahri. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa Po śmierci Mata Nui w tym alternatywnym wszechświecie zmutowani Piraka zostali umieszczeni na wyspie Mata Nui i zamieszkali w fontannie. Matoranie czasami ich karmili. Alternatywny Wszechświat Spherus Magna W alternatywnym wszechświecie, gdzie Mata Nui zakończył swoją misję, Piraka zostali wcieleni w armię, dowodzoną przez Makutę Miserixa, i zaatakowali wioskę, w której dopiero co pojawił się Vezon z głównego wymiaru. Infrastruktura Ze względu na swoją zdradziecką naturę, charakterystyczną dla gatunku Skakdi, Piraka mieli skłonności do walki między sobą, co osłabiało skuteczność całej grupy - ciągle zawierali układy między sobą, by zdobyć przewagę nad pozostałymi i pozbyć się ich. Jednakże ich wspólny cel, jakim było odnalezieni Igniki, oraz sadystyczne skłonności, które dzielili, sprawiały, że byli w stanie odłożyć na bok spory i pracować razem. Byli również zmuszeni do współpracy, by korzystać ze swoich mocy żywiołów. Członkowie * Hakann * Vezok * Reidak * Avak * Thok * Zaktan Informacje o zestawach 250px|right|thumb|Piraka ustawieni w szeregu Sześciu członków Piraka zostało wydanych jako zestawy we wczesnej fazie 2006 roku. Posiadali nową część "czaszki" ze świecącymi w ciemności zębami i nowymi, pomarańczowymi oczami, które świeciły się czerwonym światłem LED, gdy wciskano przycisk na szczycie głowy - miało to reprezentować moce wzrokowe Piraka. Każdy zestaw posiadał również unikalną, gumową część, która stanowiła zarówno ich kręgosłup, jak i twarz. Narzędzia Piraka były dwustronne i mogły być obracane przez kręcenie prawą dłonią modelu. Każdy zestaw Piraka zawierał miotacz i cztery kule Zamor. Vezon, technicznie część esencji jednego z Piraka, został wydany w późnej fazie 2006 roku w dwóch zestawach - dużym zestawie zawierającym jego i Fenrakka oraz zestawie kombinera, w którym występował na grzbiecie smoka Kardas. W 2010 roku zestaw nazwany "Piraka" został wydany w ramach linii BIONICLE Stars. Przedstawiał on Skakdi Nektanna, który w fabule nie miał żadnego związku z Piraka. Nazwa ta została wybrana, bowiem uznano, że była bardziej rozpoznawalna wśród potencjalnych kupujących. Pojawienia Zobacz też * Galeria: Piraka Kategoria:Skakdi Kategoria:Piraka Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Generacja 1